A Song To Remember
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: Tall, beautiful, red headed with a piercing green gaze. The most famous model in the world. Her name is Natasha Romanoff. When Clint Barton becomes her new P.A, he begins to see the many layers to the seemingly shyly blushing model and her attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath, Clint pushed the door open. He had just been hired for a new job and was on his first day. He was going to be a PA for one of the best models in the world – Natasha Romanoff. Sure, he had heard of her and all his guy friends were jealous as hell but he had never seen her – not even in pictures. The model type didn't do it for him. He finally steeled himself and stepped in quietly. His eyes first fell on all the photography equipment, then on the silvery sets before drifting to the woman upon it. This was clearly Natasha as she lounged with the effortless grace and sex appeal of a model. She was _not _what he expected. Instead of the stereotypical blonde haired, blue eyed stick he had been subconsciously expecting, the woman before him was an athletic yet curvy redhead with piercing green eyes. Clint stood, frozen, as he watched her swing up into a different pose, lips curled up in a coy shy smile. Her eyes glinted slightly in his direction.

A few minutes later, the shoot finished and the smile dropped from Natasha's face. She elegantly rose. Clint had spent so long marvelling over her cascading red hair and gorgeously sculpted face that he had barely noticed her body. He took notice now. She had seemingly endless, toned legs, wide swaying hips and a perfectly flat stomach. He stopped his blatant ogling as she and a taller man approached him.

"Natasha, this is your new P.A, Clint Barton. Clint, this is Natasha and I'm her manager, Nick." The man said.

"Ma'am." Clint smiled.

Natasha nodded her head in acknowledgement, expression never changing.

Clint frowned and coughed, put off slightly by her suddenly cool demeanour. Had she saw him checking her out? Probably. Clint rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Nick quietly excused himself to go and talk to the photographer who was beginning to pack up his stuff.

"Come on then." Natasha said to Clint, who blinked and followed her out, sincerely trying to not stare at her ass.

"If you're gonna stare, just do it – don't pretend you're not." She said bluntly, not even pausing in her stride.

Clint frowned at her back, completely taken back before shaking his head and trying to catch up. "Hey." He called, tapping her shoulder. He missed the sharp intake of breath from Nick. The next thing he knew he was on the floor with Natasha pinning him.

"Let's lay some ground rules. Number 1 – don't touch me." Natasha said very calmly.

Clint grunted and nodded. "Got it." He muttered.

"Good." Natasha replied lightly, her hands still clenching his wrists tightly.

Clint coughed. "Can you...maybe get off me?" he asked, slightly distracted from her words because of her delicious weight on top of him.

"Fine." Natasha said finally, standing back up easily before turning tail and heading out.

"I'd catch up with her." Nick advised. Clint shot him a sarcastic glare and stood up carefully before jogging after her.

/

An hour later and Clint was sitting in Natasha's trailer with her, doodling on his notebook cover. He had officially started writing a list of the 'Rules of Miss Ninja-pants' as it was entitled. He flipped it open and scrawled a new one in – Rule Number 17; Natasha did not take kindly to being called Nat-Nat...or Tasha dear or...basically any variation/nickname.

Natasha glared over at him, raising an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Clint? Can you go tell Nick I'm not feeling well and won't be attending the meeting today?" she asked.

Clint looked up and nodded, lifting his notebook and walking out. He looked around and spotted Nick a good way away. He strolled over, noticing that he was on the phone and slowing dramatically. He could hear the conversation faintly. He didn't mean to pry but he was desperate to find out more about Natasha who had been very close lipped towards him.

"Tony, I've told you, she's not around." Nick said calmly.

Clint frowned as he heard the voice of another man on the end.

"I know you want to speak to your girlfriend but she's not here Tony. Hang on, her PA's here." Nick covered the mouthpiece.

"Uh...Natasha said she won't be at the meeting – she's feeling ill." Clint reported. Nick nodded before returning to the phone conversation.

"See Tony, her PA just told me she's feeling ill. Call back later."

Clint slowly walked away, musing over the identity of Natasha's boyfriend. He assumed that this 'Tony' would be semi-famous but he couldn't think of anyone. Shaking his head, he re-entered the trailer to find Natasha lying on the bed.

"Hey Natasha. Who's Tony?" he asked, taking advantage of her more relaxed position.

Despite her reclining pose and illness, she still had him pinned on his stomach with his arm twisted back in a flash. "None of your business." She said quietly.

He knew that tone by now. "Okay, okay! Sorry!" he yelped.

Natasha stood up more slowly than usual and padded back to her bed, lying down. "Clint, pass me the phone?" she asked.

Clint nodded and handed it to her, watching as she dialled a number and put the phone on loudspeaker, resting it on her stomach. "Hey Steve." She said down the phone.

"Natasha! Hi, what's up?" The man murmured kindly.

"I feel ill as hell." Natasha replied gently as Clint sat in the corner, listening quietly.

"Aw honey, want me to come down?" Steve asked.

"I'll be fine but thanks." Natasha said lightly.

"Alright but I'll be down tomorrow for your next shoot okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later Steve." Natasha finished, waiting until it was repeated by Steve before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Clint asked curiously.

"My brother, Steve." Natasha answered, still cool and calm as ever.

"Oh." Clint replied gently.

After a few moments, Natasha stood and gently lowered herself to the floor, lying flat on her back and lifting her leg up vertical. "Clint." She said sharply.

Clint glanced at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Push my leg forward." Natasha instructed.

Clint nodded and hesitantly placed his hands on the back of Natasha's thigh. He felt the lean muscle stretching beneath his hands and tried not to look like he was enjoying it as much as he was.

"Okay, push it." She said calmly.

Clint nodded and gently pushed the back of her leg. Natasha rolled her eyes and reached forward, placing her hands on his and pulling until her leg almost touched her shoulder.

"Try there." She said lightly. Clint nodded and gripped her leg a little tighter, pushing it forward.

"That's better." Natasha murmured, closing her eyes as she focused on the slightly pleasant strain in her leg.

"Other one?" he asked as she began to lower her leg.

"Yeah. Same thing. Natasha replied.

"Okay." Clint took her left leg and raised it to the position her right one had been at a few moments ago. He sat, holding it in position as he watched her flexibility in awe.

"Okay, let it down." Natasha said.

Clint did as he was instructed and sat back, frowning as Natasha rolled over onto her front. "Put your hands on my lower back and press hard." She said easily.

"Right..." Clint said faintly, tentatively placing his hands more on her mid-back. Natasha sighed, reached round and slid his hands down to the very base of her back. "Now press." She told him firmly.

Clint frowned and did as he was told, using about half of his strength so he didn't hurt her.

"Press harder than that." Natasha rolled her eyes. Clint obeyed and watched as Natasha raised her upper body off the floor, tipping her head back and arching her back. He eyed her appreciatively but stopped sharply as there was a loud, persistent knocking on the door.

"Sasha! Sasha!" A voice yelled.

Natasha jumped up, breaking Clint's strong grip without blinking an eye. "I loathe that nickname." She muttered, striding to the door. She suddenly changed her mind and shoved Clint forward. "You answer it. Say I have a headache and I'm sleeping." She demanded before leaping onto the bed silently and settling down with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Clint opened the door, confronted with the distinctly unimpressed face of a handsome, good looking man. "Where's Natasha? Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"She has a headache – she's asleep. And I'm Clint Barton, her P.A." Clint replied.

"Let me see her." The man demanded, breezing past Clint.

"Fine but she's asleep. Who are you anyway?" Clint sniped.

"Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He threw over his shoulder as he crouched by Natasha's bed.

"Playboy?" Clint frowned. "Isn't Natasha your girlfriend?"

Tony shot him a cocky smirk. "Of course. She knows."

Clint frowned again. Tony smoothed Natasha's hair, not reverently as Clint would have done, but casually. Then he stood and headed for the door.

"I'll see you around Clint-y boy." Tony said, strolling out.

Clint shut the door and, forgetting that Natasha was awake, muttered, "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, jackass."

"True enough." Natasha quipped. Clint spun around and, to his surprise, saw the first smile from her so far. Well it was more of a smirk but who really cared?

"Smiling suits you." He blurted before he realised what he was saying. As he expected, Natasha immediately stopped smiling and merely quirked an eyebrow.

Still, Clint went home that night feeling very proud of himself. He had only been pinned three times and had actually coaxed a smile/smirk from her! Strangely, he was looking forward to his early 4am start tomorrow. He wanted to find out more about the world-famous yet still mysterious Natasha Romanoff.

**A/N: Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed! Obviously this is a no-powers AU! Also a quick note about Natasha's hair – imagine it the length it was in Iron Man 2 but the colour it was in Avengers! Okay I'm done :D See you guys later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Clint was rudely awakened by his alarm. He slapped it until it went quiet then hauled himself up with a groan. If he was going to keep his job as Natasha's P.A, he knew he would need to get used to the early starts...didn't stop him resenting it.

He stumbled to work, drinking coffee by the gallon as he did so. By the time he made it to Natasha's trailer, the red headed model was up, dressed in her first outfit for the shoot and putting on her jewellery.  
"Finally!" She said in an exasperated tone. "I've been waiting. Zip me up?" She asked, turning so her back was to him. Clint frowned, set his coffee down and reached for Natasha's zipper, pulling it up, his fingers lightly brushing along the soft skin of her back. He thought he felt her shiver slightly but rolled his eyes, knowing he was probably being delusional since it was 4 in the morning! After he had pulled the zip up to the top, Natasha turned quickly to fasten her necklace.

A few seconds later, they emerged from her trailer. Natasha wore a tight dress that came to her mid thighs and was a shade of bright scarlet to match her hair. Clint walked with her, tapping on his phone to avoid staring again. He still failed.

They wandered onto the set, Natasha's makeup artist coming over to fuss over how her eyeliner wasn't thick enough and how her lips weren't quite the right shade of red. Clint stood in a corner, content to just watch. Nick went to speak to the photographer, a tall man with long blond hair. He had a smaller, dark haired assistant who glared at him jealously and intensely. After a quiet conversation, Nick strode over to talk to Clint. "Who were they?" Clint asked.

"Thor and Loki – the photographers." Nick answered.

"Thor and Loki?" Clint scoffed. Nick gave him a quirk of the head, his way of shrugging lightly.

"Coulson! Is the set almost ready?" Nick bellowed across the room.

The set designer, Coulson, went scurrying across to hastily finish constructing the set before draping a beautiful pale pink cloth over it so it glittered and gleamed under the bright set lighting. "Okay, we're starting right now!" Nick yelled again.

Natasha strolled over to the set and jumped up onto the highest part without a hesitation, managing to climb up it in skyscraper high heels.

"Okay darling, you know your pose?" Thor called brightly. Natasha nodded, lying back on the set, one arm falling across her stomach as the other hung off the set casually. She propped one leg up and let the other lay flat as she turned her head to the side, a demure smile twitching the corners of her lips up.

Clint knew better however. He understood that the minute the cameras weren't on her, the smile would drop and she would retreat again.

A man, who Clint assumed was Steve, walked in quietly. He assumed it was Steve as he shot Natasha a dazzling smile and in return, got a smile back. Thor beamed and snapped a lot of pictures in quick succession, catching her natural smile.

Steve strolled over to Clint and smiled at him. "Hi." He said lightly, trying not to disturb the shoot.

"Hey." Clint nodded, with a faint smile.

"I'm Steve. I'm Natasha's brother." He introduced himself, proffering a hand to him.

"I'm Clint, her P.A." Clint replied with a smile, taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"Ah I see." Steve said with a knowing nod.

Clint merely raised his eyebrows, looking confused.

"Anyway, how long have you been working with my sister?" Steve asked.

"Just a day and a bit." Clint answered.

"Got a smile off her yet?" Steve asked with a slight laugh.

"...A smirk?" Clint offered.

"That takes skill." Steve laughed.

"Pfft yeah, I called her boyfriend a jackass and she smirked." Clint said smugly before freezing, remembering that this was Natasha's brother.

"Tony? Cocky? I know." Steve chuckled lightly.

Clint exhaled thankfully before looking up as Natasha switched to a sultrier pose, lips curled in a dark, wicked smirk. He quickly averted his eyes again, overly aware of Steve's eyes on him.

"Good luck Clint." Steve murmured, shaking his head.

"What?" Clint asked, flicking his gaze away from Natasha and sharply to Steve.

"Hm? Nothing." Steve smiled brightly.

Clint narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man who simply smiled and patted him on the shoulder before turning to watch his sister. Clint frowned before doing the same, his eyebrows rising slightly as Natasha turned to grab the pole Coulson had set up.

Natasha spun around it, one bare leg wrapping around the cool metal as she flipped her hair and smirked. Thor cheered her on and snapped pictures rapidly, the click of his camera becoming almost continuous.

"Okay hon, next pose?" Thor asked. Natasha nodded, easily sliding down into the fur drape Coulson had left. She smirked faintly, arranging the drape so it looked like she wore nothing beneath it. Clint swallowed audibly and Steve shot him an imperceptible glance. Clint sighed and stretched, trying not to leer at Natasha.

After another while of Clint alternating between staring at Natasha and typing furiously on his phone, Natasha finally finished up. As he predicted, the teasing smile immediately fell from her face as she hopped off the set, landing lightly – despite the fact that she was still wearing 6 inch stilettos! She quirked her head at Clint who strode over to meet her.

"Anything you need done?" Clint asked.

"Actually, yeah. Go to Starbucks for me and grab a coffee?" Natasha requested, tossing him some money. Clint nodded and headed out.

/

A few minutes later, Clint strolled back. The queues had been remarkably short at Starbucks and he was standing at Natasha's trailer door with her coffee when he heard it. He stepped a little closer and strained his ears. No, it was definitely Natasha. She was softly singing, her voice gentle.

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." She sang.

Clint gently pushed the door open, incredibly relieved when it swung open silently. Natasha stood in the middle of her trailer. All her furniture had been pushed aside and she danced gracefully. Her back was to Clint as she sang Iris and danced easily, using a traditional ballet style.

Clint stood in the doorway, eyes tracking her fluid movements, amazed by her skill at both singing and dancing and at how emotional the redhead seemed. She wasn't crying or anything but for once, he could hear something deep in her voice. Not her usual mirth, warning or calmness but...something else. Sadness maybe...

Of course, his train of thought was interrupted as Natasha spun around and stopped sharply. She glared at him and took her coffee, sitting down at her desk and beginning to type calmly. Clint leant against the doorframe and glanced at her, eyebrow raised. Natasha said nothing.

"Natasha..." Clint started, pausing as Natasha glared at him. "That was amazing." He finished quietly.

She shrugged quietly. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? I've never heard anyone sing like that before in my life." Clint said simply and honestly. Natasha scoffed.

Clint merely raised his eyebrows. "I'm being honest." He replied softly.

"I know. But you're wrong." Natasha replied just as softly. They gazed at each other for a second before the trailer door burst open and Clint leapt back.

"Hey sexy lady! O-o-o-o-oppa gangnam style!" Tony said, dancing in as he pointed at Natasha. Natasha sighed heavily and let herself be pulled up and twirled by Tony.

"Alright Tony. Are you drunk?" Natasha asked pulling free of him and fixing him with a cold glare that made Clint freeze.

"No...maybe a smidgen." Tony grinned, holding his fingers a little way apart to indicate how drunk he thought he was. Natasha blew out a sigh, shaking her head.

"Didn't Pepper tell you not to drink?" Natasha asked disapprovingly.

"Eh, she's in DC againnnn~" Tony huffed, dragging all his words out.

Natasha closed her eyes briefly and glanced at Clint who just looked lost. "Alright. How did you _get _here?" Natasha frowned.

"I got a cab!" Tony laughed.

"Tony, lie down." Natasha instructed, pointing to the bed.

"No." Tony said petulantly.

"Tony..." Natasha said in a fierce warning tone.

"Make me." Tony said, almost giggling.

"So help me, I will." Natasha scowled.

"Come on then." Tony chuckled, darting about drunkenly.

"Fine." Natasha said calmly, stalking forward a few paces, grabbing Tony's arm and twisting until he yelled out.

"Okay! Fine! I'll lie down." He relented. He fell onto Natasha's bed clumsily and fell asleep very quickly.

/

A few moments later, Clint finally let out the laugh he had been holding back. "That was interesting?" he offered.

"Hah, better than last time. He burst in here singing Barbie Girl!" Natasha rolled her eyes.

Clint let out another sharp laugh, that image greatly amusing him. Natasha shook her head as if Tony was a great nuisance to her. Well he was when he was like this. Clint couldn't help but laugh yet again as he stretched. After a few seconds, the somewhat comfortable silence was shattered by the light ringtone of Natasha's phone. She snapped it up and answered.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

Clint paused, straining to hear what was being said.

"Right. Take it to Nick. Sure." Natasha said, pausing between answers to hear the next question.

She hung up soon and looked over at Clint, her second smirk twitching her lips. "Well, now you get to see the fun of this job." She said mysteriously before breezing out.

**A/N: I don't know if this is my best work but I really wanted to get the next chapter up! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll hopefully see you all soon!**


	3. AN

**Unfortunately guys, I'm going on a week long holiday and there's no way I'm getting the next chapter up since this story's muse has went to Budapest or something! I will update as soon as I can, I promise, and I'll even try and get some oneshots written while I'm away – see if that encourages my muse back! I shall take a few requests for oneshots if you want – even if I already have like a page of Clintasha prompts! **


End file.
